Xiaolin Showdown 4 Real
by X Level
Summary: After the finale of season three, a new tyrannic force soon arises, wanting to have every Shen Gong Wu for their evil military uses! While things look disastrous for our heroes, even the other villains may not be taking it well.
1. The End, The Beginning

**The End, the Beginning**

Inside of a scroll book with pictures of the Xiaolin Monks and Heylin Forces:

_For 1500 years, there has been a prolonged battle of Good and Evil, Xiaolin and Heylin. A new battle finally begun when the Shen Gong Wu reveal themselves again. Grand Master Dashi's predecessors, the new Xiaolin Dragons stepped out of the shadow to fight against the evil that would surely rise again. After many battles and encounters over the Shen Gong Wu, it all comes down to one final battle. An epic war between the four chosen Xiaolin Dragons and all of their enemies throughout their quest: The Heylin. After a grand battle at the Xiaolin Temple, in the end, the monks won, saving the world…_

But now with those enemies defeated once again and Shen Gong Wu still scattered, how long will this peace last?

Seeing that the continuing pages of the scroll are blank, Master Fung closes the scroll. He smiles, knowing what his students accomplished.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. It was a beautiful and peaceful day as if the Heylin had never shown up. The monks were back to doing their daily activities, having defeated all of their known enemies at once.

Clay was sitting at a table savaging a steak. Omi was spending his time training in hopes of surpassing Raimundo who had beat him to becoming a Shoku Warrior, while Raimundo himself was snoring and sleeping in peace. Kimiko was typically on the phone with Keiko.

Yeah Keiko, he's totally a Shoku Warrior now. Can you believe it? I was so happy, I kissed him again!" said Kimiko excitedly. "OMG! That's so awesome, Kimiko! How about the others?" she replied. "Well I feel kinda bad for Omi, he really wanted that spot as leader. And then Clay…" Kimiko looked over to Clay disgusted. "Either way he's happy."

So for the most part, everything was peaceful, until… "EVERYONE!! There's a new Shen Gong Wu!!" shouted Dojo, being annoying as usual. Everyone was still doing what they were doing. When Dojo heard Clay's burp, Kimiko's talking, Omi's shouts, and Raimundo's snores, he got even more annoyed and that's when all hell broke loose.

"EVERYONE…CUT…THE CRAP!!" shouted Dojo while knocking Clay's steak over his face, tripping Omi over, knocking over Kimiko's cell phone and violently waking up Raimundo.

Raimundo woke to see Dojo on the center of his lower body, hands on hips, glaring at him. "Dojo, what the heck are you doing on me like that?" asked Raimundo really awake now. "It's revealed itself." said Dojo. Raimundo looked down at his boxers. "NO! The new Shen Gong Wu, the Kamikaze Corsage!" said Dojo as the others gathered around in the hallway while Clay was licking the food off his face. "When worn, it can increase an opponents chances at failing at anything they attempt to do." Dojo started explaining. "The opponents name must be called out to work and called out again to cancel it." They look at the picture of that situation on the scroll.

"So is that what happened to Jack Spicer?" asked Raimundo as the others laughed. "Do not underestimate him here young one. It would not be good if Spicer managed to use it on you." said Master Fung walking up to them. "Aha, but it could be used on me and would never work, because it is impossible for me to fail at anything! People are supposed to say my name anyway." said Omi most proudly, looking like a stuck up pompous ass. The others glared at him.

"Don't be so naïve young monk. 1500 years of darkness would be sure to rise if this ever happened." said Master Fung wisely. "Now go." Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko and Clay got on Dojo ready to leave.

What will await our heroes as they kick of the next season to capture the Kamikaze Corsage? Will an old or new enemy also be there? Or maybe both? Find out next time, on Xiaolin Showdown!

* * *

**Commentary**

Raimundo: You know, in seasons 1, 2, and 3, my smartass never got to ask this, but what's so bad about 1500 years of darkness?

Master Fung turns all the lights off.

Raimundo is now in a pitch black room with Clay's country music playing. This goes on for at least 15 minutes.

Raimundo: Okay, it is pretty bad. I'll be even more determined to save the world now.


	2. Restricted Showdown

**Recap**

(epic music in the background) Last time on Xiaolin Showdown, things seemed peaceful after the war between the Xiaolin and the Heylin. But there are still Shen Gong Wu that need to be found. When the Kamikaze Corsage reveals itself, what will now await the Xiaolin Warriors

* * *

**Restricted Showdown**

"Where's that thar wu lil Dojo?" asked Clay, as Dojo soared the sky. "The Kamikaze Corsage is supposed to be located in South Korea." Dojo answered as he flew over a city of people.

They finally landed and got off to see themselves in a forest with few trees.

"Now it should be around here somewhere." said Dojo. Raimundo decided to act as leader. "Alright guys, we'll split up to find it. Whoever finds it, give a signal." "Hah! You can count on me to find it!" said Omi.

Clay went west, Kimiko went east, Omi went south and Raimundo went north. "Then I'll wait here." said Dojo. All of a sudden, something landed behind him. He looked behind him to see a grinning Jack Spicer with a large group of Jack-Bots. "Jack-Bots! Go in every direction and find that wu! As long as I have it, for once I won't be the loser failing!…Wait, that didn't come out right." said Jack.

"For the rest of you, do something with the dragon so he can't get the monks in my way again!" Jack ordered as he went off. While the remaining Jack-Bots were surrounding Dojo, he pulled out a bottle of hot sauce.

Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko and Clay all saw a stream of fire shooting up. "Kimiko found it already?" Omi wondered, but went towards it anyways. "Sweet, an enemy didn't even show…" Raimundo paused at the scene. He was now there followed by Omi, then Kimiko and then Clay.

"Ahahaha! Help me!" cried Dojo cowering as the others grew angered. "What a Dojo." said Clay as he attacked the robots as well as the others did. "It's Jack!" yelled Dojo. "We know." said Raimundo annoyed. "He sent his robots in different directions and probably found it by now!" "Yeah, thanks to you!" yelled Kimiko. "Keep looking for it." said Raimundo as he grabbed Dojo to take with him.

Raimundo fought through many robots while running. Omi, Kimiko and Clay got caught up in the same situations. "Dang it! Jack Spicer just may of gotten to it and I'm getting slower after eating all that southern food! I'm more full than a stuffed pig at Thanksgiving. Wait, there it is!" said Clay now at a wired fence with a small building on the other side. However, he spots the Kamikaze Corsage on the other side as well.

"No way fatty! That's my wu!" said Jack flying over the fence. "Oh no you don't! Seismic Kick, earth!" yelled Clay as he stomped the ground and earth shot up with the Shen Gong Wu on it. Jack accidentally flew into the built up earth instead, now dazed with his goggles crooked.

Raimundo, Dojo, Omi and Kimiko stopped looking when they saw the shot up pillar of earth and heard a rumbling sound. "It's definitely Clay." said Kimiko. While running toward that direction, Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko and Dojo ended up side by side. They eventually found Clay standing at the wired fence.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to jump the fence?" asked Dojo. "What do you think this is, a delicacy?" asked Omi. "Tch. Jack did it, and he's not even a rebel like I am." said Raimundo with a smirk as he jumped over it.

"Hey Jack! What's a has been like you doing here?" said Raimundo. "I am NOT a has been!" yelled Jack. Rai started climbing the pillar Clay made as well as Jack.

Inside of the building a young man was looking through a security computer to see Raimundo and Jack. "Who do these kids think they are?" he asked. He had light olive skin, groomed blond hair with spikes on the ends, forest green eyes, a white muscle shirt, baggy blue army style pants, and black boots. He was mostly Korean. "They'll have to be dealt with before they interfere in our organization, lieutenant." said another man stepping out.

He was wearing a long burgundy coat with the collars sticking straight up and black linings around the edges. He had a white muscle shirt underneath and golden necklaces and chains around his neck. He wore thick, white, leather gloves, with small marble like spheres made into/around the wrist of it. He had black boots to boot this outfit. He had jet black hair in a neat hair cut, tanned skin and black eyes. This man was Korean as well.

Raimundo made it to the top and reached for the Kamikaze Corsage. However, Jack did at the same time as the others looked on. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Thorn of Thunderbolt against your…do you have anything left?" said Raimundo. "Yeah, the Monkey Staff…" said Jack. "Good, against that." "But-" Jack was cut off. "The first to fall off their pillar loses." said Raimundo. "But I don't wanna lose the Monkey Staff…" "Lets Go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The rocky pillar separated in two and the environment changed as the two men inside the building witnessed it amazed. "Commander, I-is that our security system?" "I don't even know anymore." said the coat wearing man, who was utterly taken aback.

Raimundo was on one pillar while Jack was on the other. Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Dojo were at the very bottom watching. "Gong ye tampai!" they yelled. "What the heck is going on here?" said the blond. "I'd like to know that for myself, including the purpose of why these kids are playing for a toy in our yard."

"Monkey Staff!" called Jack, taking on that of a monkey form. "Really Jack, what do expect to do as a monkey?" asked Raimund, who started laughing. "You'll see." said Jack. He stuck the staff into the ground for leverage and jumped over to Raimundo, who he started attacking wildly. Raimundo dodged all of his attacks.

"Kick the donkey behind Jack Spicer's back Raimundo!" cheered Omi. Everyone went quiet, but Raimundo checked, thinking Omi had a plan. "I don't think I need to correct that one." said Clay. Raimundo started scratching his head confused, as Jack quickly swiped the Thorn of Thunderbolt away with his tail.

"Darn it! That Jack Spicer took it!" said Clay. "This is moooost unexpected." said Omi. "Does he really need it to win?" asked Kimiko. "Lets hope he doesn't" said Dojo.

"Thorn of Thunderbolts!" screamed Jack, sending a ring of lightning at Raimundo who moved out of the way. Raimundo jumped over to the pillar Jack came from in the process. "Thorn of Thunderbolts!" yelled Jack again. Raimundo gasped when he landed on the pillar just as it just got hit.

Oh no!" screamed Kimiko. "He's gonna fall!" shouted Dojo. "Wind Blaster!" yelled Raimundo. He hit off against the crumbling rock with his wind to propel himself in the air. "Alright Raimundo!" cheered Kimiko. "This is rather interesting." noted the tanned man.

Raimundo was shooting towards the other pillar. Jack jumped up. "Thorn of Thunderbolts!" yelled Jack, shooting the blast at the remaining pillar, as Raimundo's expression grew shocked. Jack released the Heli-Bot so he could hover in the air.

"No fair! Jack is using that to keep from falling!" stated Clay. Jack started attempting an evil laugh, which failed. "Wind Blaster!" yelled Raimundo jumping off a falling rock as fast as possible. "Huh?" Jack inquired. "This is getting repetitive." said Dojo. "I don't think it'll be that way anymore." said Kimiko.

While Raimundo was going up, he grabbed onto Jack's tail. "Ooowww" Jack screeched. "That's right, screech monkey. Now no one is going to fall…not now anyways." said Raimundo with a smirk. "You got that right." said Jack canceling the Monkey Staff effect. "W-why aren't you falling? I thought that was the smartest move I made." said Jack, but then he saw one hand holding on by the leg. "You actually thought I didn't remember that? I guess that smart move doesn't count for you." said Raimundo as he began spinning around in mid-air while holding Jack's leg with both hands. "Dragon Whirlwind!" shouted Raimundo as winds built rapidly around his spinning. "AAAHHHHHH!" Jack screamed is trademark as the fierce winds began wrecking his Heli-Bot.

Raimundo finally let him go and sent him flying down. Everything went back to normal. His teammates came up to congratulate him. "Aha Jack Spicer! You have been in Raimundo's possession!" Omi proclaimed. Everyone got quiet for the second time in this chapter. "I think you mean 'owned'." Kimiko helped him out.

"Great, now I have no Shen Gong Wu. And the Monkey Staff was my favorite." said Jack on his knees as he started crying. "Well, well, you youngsters put on quite a show while stepping into my territory." said a mysterious voice.

Everyone looked to see the man in the coat now outside the building.

Now that Raimundo has owned Jack Spicer in a showdown, who is this mysterious man that was watching them? Will he have something in store for them?

* * *

**Preview**

Raimundo manages to capture the Kamikaze Corsage after defeating Jack Spicer, but when a mysterious man shows up, luck may not last that long. Who is this man with the forest green eyes? And what does he have up his sleeve? There is a new opponent on the rise. See what happens next, on Xiaolin Showdown!

**Commentary**

Dojo: Uh oh, I don't like the looks of this…

Raimundo: He doesn't look so bad. He's only a guy with a bunch of fake gold chains trying to act G.

Omi: So Jack got owned?

Kimiko: Yes Omi.

Jack: The Monkey Staff was my favorite Wu. That's why the creator let me keep it even though I was evil…

Dojo: Does anyone care? Something big is at stake here!

Clay: Mmmm, steak.

Dojo: I rest my case.


End file.
